harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle returns!
A surprise comes to Boston when Michelle Harper, along with her girlfriend, named Prudence, makes a visit to see her children, Dylan and Sheila. Scene Logan Airport, Dylan and Sheila are waiting at the gate for someone. A few minutes pass, then the person they are waiting for is arriving. It is their mother, Michelle. She is with another woman and they are happy. DYLAN & SHEILA: Mom! When did you get here? ANNOUNCER (Dwight Wiest): The role of Michelle Harper is now being played by Phyllis Logan. MICHELLE: My dears! How are you doing? DYLAN: Wonderfully. What brings you to Boston? MICHELLE: A break from the concert grind. I have been getting into the grind of living in London, not easy at all, I will admit, but I am doing the best I can. DYLAN: That is good. And you know you are always welcome to stay at my house too. MICHELLE: I am sure of that, and I will take you up on that one. Guys, I want you to meet my new girlfriend. This is Prudence Baxter. Pru, these are my children, Dylan and Sheila. DYLAN: Nice to meet you, Ms. Baxter. SHEILA: Likewise. PRUDENCE (played here by Samaire Armstrong): Very nice to meet you both. SHEILA: I am hoping we can be friends. DYLAN: I am sure we can. How did you and Mom meet? PRUDENCE: We met when I was at the Albert Hall. She was rehearsing for her concert, and we talked for a long time. We talked while she was in Boston, but when all the trials with the deaths in her family came along, and her issues with Sydney, whom I met, and we get along just wonderfully, the time was ripe. (Enter: Sydney) SYDNEY: Michelle, you look lovely. And Pru, you two look terrific together. PRUDENCE: Thank you, Sydney. And thank you for your sentiments. MICHELLE: Anyway, we've got some news. Some good news. DYLAN: We could use some, Mom. PRUDENCE: We talked things over, and we're finding a house here in Boston. (The family is askance) SHEILA: What about London? MICHELLE: We still have the house, just as Dylan has his. But we're still connected like anything to the family. So, what is been going on with Jennifer Barrett? What has she been doing? SHEILA: Causing more trouble as always. PRUDENCE: Who is this woman? Sounds very dangerous. DYLAN: She is. PRUDENCE: Did you say her name was Jennifer Barrett, Michelle? MICHELLE: Yes. PRUDENCE: Then I DO remember what happened. She was a former model, who I unfortunately knew when she made the misfortune of trying to make a fashion shoot in Mayfair! SHEILA: Oh, good heavens! Why wasn't she thrown out of the UK?! PRUDENCE: They tried to. She's been blackballed from every modeling agency in the UK, and the Foreign Office has stated she is no longer welcome in the UK. Of course, she threw a temper fit about it! DYLAN: Status quo for her. She gets mad, when she never gets what she wants. MICHELLE: Besides, I want to make up for lost time with my kids. (She grabs Sheila and Dylan) No matter what has happened, you two are the best parts of my life. SHEILA: And you are a fantastic woman, Mom. DYLAN: I agree, Mom. Pru, welcome to the family; and Sydney, thank you for being part of the family. SYDNEY: You are welcome, honey. PRUDENCE: Thank you, Dylan. (The family goes out and heads out to the waiting car. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila